Jody Miles
=Jody Miles= Name: Jody Kira Miles Gender: Female Age: 15 (circa 2050) Birthdate: July 29, 2035 Birthplace: Woden Valley,Canberra, Molonglo, Australia Hometown: St. George, UT Height: 5'6" Weight: 128 Build: Proportioned Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Green Parents: Robby and Tessa Miles Status: Complicated Timey Wimey mess! IM Screen Name: MedusaSyght Player: Tracy Theme Song: For All the Lovers by Standfour? Appearance Jody has thick dreads that are very green and smooth. She wears them tied back in a scarf. Kind of like so. She wears a different scarf every day, but basically you can't see the ends of her hair. She also always has sunglasses on. Other than that the girl is gorgeous. Drop dead so in her own unique way. She has a "slammin" body if you like a very feminine figure. For some reason she still has never had a boyfriend or anything. Probably because she's so quirky (not just appearances really). Personality Jody wouldn't admit it to even Teddy but she's quite lonely. She doesn't have any friends outside of him and even her parents shunned her. Doesn't stop her from being adventurous and quite imaginative. She finds adventures even where there are none. Moving to Seattle is just another for her and Teddy! Her sense of humor is taken a bit from Teddy, but she does have a pretty easy one. That is once you get past her cold exterior. She doesn't look like the type to smile with the sunglasses and strange look. But she is. Go figure. Power You might have guessed but Miss Miles has snake hair and when people look at her they turn to stone. Fortunately the sunglasses hide that. That's why she always has them on and why she is so alone. Except Teddy. He doesn't care. It is possible as this is part of the original myth that her blood has healing properties. But no one has really tested that. And I don't blame them. Background Jody turned her doctor to stone and then the nurse before someone covered her eyes. As a baby she wasn't too happy about that. Her parents who were very excited about a child were now horrified. But being somewhat decent people they couldn't just abandon the child. They told people she was blind and kept her eyes covered most of the time. Looking at her with mirrors as they'd heard worked in legends. They do but its a bit annoying so as soon as she as old enough to be obedient they put sunglasses on her and told her never to take them off. She never does except to trade them for another pair. She has lighter ones for at night but she's gotten used to very dim lighting. She grew up in Australia, having a few adventures on her own with the wildlife around her. (Her parents moved out of the capital after she was born...for everyone's safety). When she was 11, well she doesn't talk about what happened but the police found her with stone parents in her house. She was very distraught. They shipped her off to live with her only relatives in St. George, UT. There she met Teddy and got her first friend. The adventures they had were legendary (to them), but they did make the local paper now and then for a few strange things. No one knew it was them though. (No one knows how they got that tow truck upside down on the top of the school, but they joke about it still). Her relatives kept her as long as they felt comfortable with (four years) then shipped her to Seattle. Not wanting to be alone, she convinced Teddy to come with her. It mostly took her patented pouty face (which doesn't work on many people because of the glasses) and some food. Now that she's kind of dating someone sometimes depending on the weather or whatever else, he's a bit...well he left on Memorial Day. They had a goodbye picnic after she did some time-traveling stuff. He already agreed she could be late for it because of that. Anyways, he's gone now and she's alone almost all the time except when the Scot comes around. http://cmtng.wikispaces.com/file/view/TimeTravellers.jpg/154672257/579x408/TimeTravellers.jpg